dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Kal-El (All-Star Superman)
Kal-El was sent to Earth from Krypton as an infant by his parents to save him from their planet's destruction. On Earth, he was found by Jonathan and Martha Kent and raised as their own, calling him Clark Kent. As he grew up, the Kents discovered that Clark gained magnificent powers from Earth's yellow sun, powers that he chose to use to do good in the world as Superman. Biography ''All-Star Superman Superman intervened in Leo Quintum's manned mission to the sun when Lex Luthor hijacked one of Quintum's clones. Superman rescued Quintum and Floral by ejecting the clone and tossing him into the sun. Superman extended his bioelectric field around Quintum's vessel, a power he had never demonstrated previously, and returned them safely to Quintum's moonbase. Quintum ran an analysis on Superman who was exerting great power, even greater than usual. He told Superman that he had absorbed too much solar radiation and his cells were close to bursting with power. Superman knew that this was bad, that he was dying and Quintum promised to do everything he could to help Superman. Superman returned to Earth, saving a boy and his dog from being run over before rushing to The Daily Planet where Perry White was impatiently waiting for Clark's news story. Clark walked Lois Lane home from the Planet, saving an old man from falling debris by walking into him and making it look like an accident. Outside of Lois' apartment, Clark revealed to her that he was Superman. He flew Lois to his Fortress of Solitude and showed her around. He went to Alpha Centauri 4 to get Lois flowers for their date. He then showed her more of the Fortress before having dinner on the [[RMS Titanic (All-Star Superman)|RMS ''Titanic]]. Lois was hurt that Clark had been lying to her all this time about being Superman and stormed off. Lois, becoming paranoid, stole the Kryptonite Laser from the armory and tracked down Superman, shooting him with a blast of Kryptonite. Superman, having been charged up by the solar radiation was immune to the Kryptonite blast and presented Lois with her birthday gift - a serum that would give Lois all of his abilities for 24 hours. Superman and Lois flew back to Metropolis, they heard Jimmy Olsen's signal as some Subterranosauri were attacking the city. They went to stop the threat but found Samson defeating Krull and launching him into space. Superman saved Krull from death and returned to find Atlas and Samson trying to win Lois' affection. They returned the Subterranosauir to the center of the Earth. However, whilst Superman spoke with Tyrannko, Samson gave Lois the Jewels of Atom-hotep which he had stolen from the Ultra-Sphinx. The Ultra-Sphinx appeared and trapped Lois between life and death. Superman answered his riddle and saved Lois' life. Clark Kent interviewed Lex Luthor in Stryker's Island Penitentiary. However, during the interview they passed Parasite's cell and the sheer amount of energy in Clark gave Parasite enough strength to break free. Lex and Clark managed to escape and Lex helped him get away from the island. Superman met with Lois to tell her that he had found a new home for the Bottle City of Kandor but he would be gone for a while to get to the planet. Two months later, Superman crashed back to Earth and returned to the Daily Planet as Clark Kent where he was met with shock and confusion as everyone thought he was dead. He was alerted to the presence of two Kryptonian astronauts who had come to Earth. Superman sought to meet the Kryptonians but they believed him to be weak and foolish for not ruling over the humans or trying to recreate Krypton on Earth. They fought and beat Superman. Superman barely escaped but returned to the Planet as Clark Kent. Bar-El and Lilo tracked him down, calling him pathetic but then Lilo fell from the sky. Superman saved her before she hit the ground. Superman scanned her with his x-ray vision and discovered the pair of them were dying due to exposure to the Kryptonite meteor field. Despite their cruelty, Superman showed compassion and tried to help cure them. The only solution was to lock them in the Phantom Zone so, with Bar-El's consent, he did so so that they would survive. Superman visited his father's grave and spoke with his mother before writing a final journal entry. Solaris revealed himself as Lex Luthor's partner and Superman fought him alongside his Superman Robots. Eventually Superman was able to defeat Solaris. He rushed into the Planet as Clark Kent and claimed to have witnessed Superman's death but then he collapsed. Lex Luthor attacked the Planet, angry that they got him arrested. Clark pulled out the gravity gun and blasted Lex, fighting him until his powers ran out, the gravity having sped up the process. Superman was close to bursting with energy and Solaris had poisoned the sun so Superman bid farewell to Lois and then flew directly into the sun, reigniting it and saving the Earth. Powers and Abilities *Super Strength *Super Speed *Invulnerability *X-Ray Vision *Heat Vision *Super Hearing *Super Breath *Flight *Bioelectric Field Extension Relationships *Jor-El - Father; deceased. *Lara Lor-Van - Mother; deceased. *Martha Kent - Adopted mother. *Jonathan Kent - Adopted father; deceased. *Lex Luthor - Enemy. *Lois Lane - Love interest, co-worker and ally. *Samson - Rival and ally. *Atlas - Rival and ally. *Jimmy Olsen - Friend and co-worker. *Perry White - Boss. *Steve Lombard - Co-worker. *Cat Grant - Co-worker. *Ron Troupe - Co-worker. *Leo Quintum - Ally. *Ultra-Sphinx - Enemy. *Tyrannko - Ally. *Krull - Enemy. *Parasite - Enemy. *Metallo - Enemy. *Bar-El - Enemy turned ally. *Lilo - Enemy turned ally. Appearances/Voice Actors *Animation (1 film) **''All-Star Superman'' - James Denton Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery ''All-Star Superman'' Superman1 ASS.png Superman2 ASS.png Clark Kent ASS.png|Clark Kent. Superman-1 ASS.png Time Telescope ASS.png Superman and Lois-1 ASS.png Cosmic Anvil ASS.png Superman-2 ASS.png Superman and Superwoman All Star Superman.jpg Superman and Samson.png Superman-3 ASS.png Superman All Star Superman.jpg Lois and Superman ASS.png Clark Kent-1 ASS.png Lex Luthor and Clark Kent ASS.png Lex Luthor and Clark Kent-1 ASS.png Lois and Superman-1 ASS.png Heat Vision ASS.png Superman vs Luthor All Star Superman.jpg Superman-4 ASS.png Superman Robots ASS-1.png Superman-5 ASS.png Superman and Superman Robots ASS.png Superman and Lois ASS.png See Also *Superman Category:Superman Characters Category:All-Star Superman Characters Category:Heroes Category:Reporters Category:Farmers Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Characters with Super Speed Category:Characters with Invulnerability Category:Characters with Animal-like powers Category:Characters with Heat Vision Category:Characters with X-Ray Vision Category:Characters with Super Breath Category:Flight Category:Superhumans Category:House of El Category:Kent Family